Muhammad Ali (Baki)
Summary Upon first impression, Ali comes off as a very lethargic person, mostly due to his illness. However, in reality, Muhammad has a mostly calm demeanor, that has only broken down on rare occasions, most times leading him to swear at his opponents. In his youth, He was determined to perfect a universal martial art but was halted for 3 years due to having been banned from competing in combat sports. During his time as a Boxer, Ali fought for the disenfranchised and weak such as the African Americans and military veterans which earned him great amounts of respect from Yujiro Hanma. Ali is also shown to be a very caring man, shown by how he openly intervened in his sons fight between Baki Hanma by punching Baki off of Ali Jr before the latter could break his son's neck. However, despite the love he shows for his son, he is equally demanding of him and pushes him to have the same skills he possessed during his boxing career, something which causes Ali great disappointment after having to step in to save his son from getting his neck snapped, to the point where he refused to console his son and just walks off as Ali Jr. is bawling his eyes out after a humiliating defeat from Baki. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 9-A Name: Muhammad Ali, Mohammad Alai Origin: Grappler Baki Gender: Male Age: Died at 74 Classification: Former Strongest Boxer in the World, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (could smell Yujiro's ferocity without seeing him coming), Martial Arts Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Given his status as the best boxer of all time he should be above Iron Mike who could one shot Chiharu Shiba. Far above a prime Igari and easily overpowered him. For reference, an old and past his prime Igari could match Mount Toba who nearly defeated 15 years old Baki Hanma. Comparable to Joe Frazier’s character who fought on equal ground with Son of Ogre Retsu Kaioh) | Small Building level (Able to slightly bruise Baki Hanma with a surprise punch, defeated a badly injured Ali Jr) Speed: At least Supersonic, likely higher (Tagged a young Yujiro) | At least Supersonic, likely higher (Tagged a young Yujiro) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human | At least Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ | Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level+ | Small Building level (Likely can't take the same level of damage as he did in his prime) Stamina: High (Was a trained professional boxer, can jog and shadowbox for at least 20 minutes and still be battle ready) | Low (Due to his injuries, he can only maintain his former strength and speed for 1 minute for being completely tuckered out) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (A prolific boxer and a creator of his own martial art, Ali's knowledge of combat is to be considered to be noteworthy) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Jab * Sway Back Key: Prime | Old Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Baki the Grappler Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Characters Category:Boxers Category:Humans Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Adults Category:Parents